Mary-sue ,me? Never!
by Narutofanfictionlover
Summary: Kami,Yami,and shinigami chose me out of one million dead people ,to become a mary-sue. It is a game in their minds,to me, torture ! Their so called prize , immortality! It is a lot better than it sounds!] NO pairing decided! Dis continued


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto . I thank my beta reader,Katesmak, for all the help.**

**R&R**

**Italics mean flashbacks. **

* * *

**Prologue**

If you told me I would be a Mary-sue, I would most likely laugh. Never in a million years would I expect for this to happen. How was I suppose to know Kami was a bitch! I guess I should describe myself, my name is Korra Winters, I have black hair that is usually in a pony-tail. I have huge glasses that covered my grey eyes. I am neither short, nor tall, just right, actually. Two words to describe my personality: quiet and stubborn.

My family is hard to describe, well, I will try anyway.

My mom is a perfectionist, and very strict, yet, somehow, she fell in love with my dad. He can be very laidback and carefree. Well, they do say opposites attract! I have younger twin sisters, Asia and America , don't ask! They were the ultimate trouble-makers of the family! Finally, Mathew, my black cat.

School was my living nightmare! There were three categories: Preps, over eighty-nine percent of them were pure evil. Nerds, who make cash doing other student's homework, essays, and projects. The group where I belonged were the Outcasts, we usually don't fit in anywhere.

Unfortunately, I happened to become enemies with the three queen bitches of the school Amy, Chloe, Jessica. We have been enemies since the third grade!

Now, we are finally here to witness my very tragic death….

* * *

_Mr. Thornten, my history teacher, was just fixing to read a boring, old book about dinosaurs, you heard me, dinosaurs. Fortunately the bell rang before the terror called Mr. Thornten could actually do it. If there was one thing you should know, was that it was the last day of school, so the hall was chaotic. I always had a plan….that always failed! The Queen Bees were ,of course, the reason._

_I guess I should tell a little bit about them, even though they don't deserve it, I'm nice that way. A fact not many people care to know is that they're triplets._

_Amy, the leader of the trio, was the slut of the group. Always flaunting the stuff she obviously didn't have. She had long, blonde hair and sharp blue eyes._

_Chloe was the idiot of the group, she only passed because her father pays the school. She had shoulder length blonde hair and emerald eyes._

_Jessica was the smart one of the group ( you didn't think I was going to make them all dumb did you?) She was actually the nicest, but, sadly, only when necessary. She had dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes._

_I finally got out of the school, surprisingly without any interruptions. Though, I wouldn't put it past them to attack me on my way home. Plus, I got a note that said:_

**_Take another way home!_**

_Only, it was the long way home and my stomach was fixing to die! Hey! I can't think on a empty stomach, so don't judge me! Of course, I heard a crack and being a curious human, I turned. There, covered in pink was two of The Queen Bees and they were carrying baseball bats! Also being a human, I started to run. "Don't let her get away!" screeched Amy. Out of nowhere, two huge football players grabbed my arms and held me there. Amy, with her seven inch heels, walked over here and slammed the baseball bat into my stomach over and over again!_

_MEANWHILE-_

_Jessica was in a bind, part of her wanted to help her sisters, and another part of her wanted to help Korra. Finally, making up her mind, she climbed into her car and slammed on the gas pedal, hoping she would get there before it was too late!_

_BACK TO KORRA-_

_I was in immense pain, Amy and Chloe already left me there bleeding out in some alleyway. I think they broke four of my ribs, my left leg, my right hand. I also had what could be a fatal wound on the side of my head. Before they had left they shot me with a bullet that made it difficult to breath, it probably pierced my lung. I knew, somehow, I wasn't going to make it. I could see small, dark dots slowly clouding my vision. I heard a car screech on brakes and heard a voice call, "Korra!" But before I could identify whose voice it was, the darkness was all I saw._

* * *

So, here I am, now sitting in what seems to be a waiting room, I honestly hope this isn't heaven!

"Korra, Kami will see you now," said the mysterious voice. Kami…. where have I heard that before? Right, I remember now, Kami means 'God' in Japanese!

I walked through the door, which had just somehow appeared, and gasped at the hallway made of gold. I looked up to see three humongous men sitting on equally large thrones . "I am Kami," spoke the man sitting in the middle. "This is Yami," he said as he pointed to the man in the left throne.

"Shinigami," said the man in the right.

"We are here to ask you, do you want to play a game?" Kami asked.

"What kind of game?" I asked curiously.

"The kind that you get tortured if you don't accept," Shinigami replied with a sneer.

"You have to become a Mary-Sue, but since you already died you have to start out as a baby," explained Kami.

"No," I said firmly.

"If you accept you get immortality…when your old enough anyway," Kami said.

"No" I said once again.

"Who wouldn't want Great beauty, power, skills and even immortality?"

Yami finally said.

"Me " I argued.

"Oh well, we were going to do it anyway!" Shinigami shouted.

Once again everything was black.

TWO HOURS LATER-

A certain woman, with blue hair and a cloak with red clouds, found a baby in the snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEWS GIVE ME MOTIAVATION !


End file.
